middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Faenor of the Silver Laurel/Holy Grail War: Heroes of MERP - III
This is part of a series of short-stories, following the premise of the Fate series, which has seven heroes, called Servants, summoned from the past, present, or even the future to battle for the mystical wish-granting cup known as the Holy Grail. Our story will follow the Masters and their Servants as they battle for the right to claim the Grail. ------ Travian burst through the front door of his house, running through it and into the back. He could hear the door he had just come through slam against the wall, and knew the man had come again. ‘What’s happening?...’ he kept murmuring in a panic, slamming doors behind him, throwing a chair against one in an attempt to hold him off. The door blew backward, revealing Lancer. ‘It’s no use, kid. Have some spine and accept your fate.’ he said tiredly. Travian leapt back in response, slamming the back door behind him and running into the tool shed. Before he could make it into the door, though, he felt a massive shove in his back, throwing him against the back wall. He rolled over. ‘I’m not dying like this.’ he said looking up at Lancer, teeth clenched. ‘I’m not dying here!’ Lancer sighed. ‘That’s not up to you, kid. Grow a pair and die with some dignity.’ He twirled his battlestaff through his fingers, and prepared to stab him. ‘I’m not dying like this!’ Travian shouted again, and the magic circle on the other side of the room exploded with light, reacting to the young man’s dormant Magic Circuits. Dust billowed out, obscuring a new form that glowed with power. Lancer backed up a step in surprise. ‘The seventh Servant?’ he said in shock. As the dust settled, they got their first look. He was tall, with red-gold hair in a short ponytail, and piercing grey eyes. He was wearing shining light plate, mail showing through the joints, with his lower body and back covered by a sea-blue robe and cloak. In one hand was an arming-sword with a guard shaped like outstretched swan wings. ‘Who?...’ Travian whispered. ‘I am of the class called Saber, and I have but one question.’ he replied, his voice quiet and full of purpose. He turned to Travian, looking him in the eye. ‘Are you worthy to be my master?’ Lancer span his staff and settled into a fighting stance, and the final Servant to be summoned, Saber, turned towards him. ‘I will make your end a swift one.’ he said quietly, and raised his sword. ------ Lancer flew through the wall of the tool shed, staff raised in front of his chest. His feet skidded for about ten meters before he dug in, stopping himself, but no sooner than he had stopped he was forced to keep his staff moving as Saber charged out, rapidly backing up or risking death by skewering. They exchanged blows for a few moments before Lancer managed to halt Saber’s advance, and then their weapons were too fast to see as they each tried to overwhelm the other. He leapt back after about ten strokes and thrust his staff forward, but Saber stepped to one side and brought his sword up with enough force to make the ground crack, sending Lancer’s weapon up and Lancer himself flying back. ‘I really don’t want to do this.’ Lancer muttered, and his blades burned with violet light as he slid into the same stance he had taken with Archer. ‘Accept this blow!’ he shouted, and Saber raised his sword. ‘''Shadow Step''.’ With those words, Lancer disappeared in a flash of purple-blue light. Saber stepped to one side, suprisingly fast despite his size and armor, just in time for Lancer to reappear behind him, thrusting his staff backward in an attempt to stab Saber through the back. Saber brought his sword up, but Lancer dodged, and they ended where they had began: facing one another, weapons ready, ten feet apart. ‘That power.’ Saber said. ‘I recognize it. You’re the artificial hero from that plane.’ ‘Damn, I’ve really blown it this time.’ Lancer sighed, and stood upright, grounding his battlestaff. ‘Forgive me,’ he continued, addressing Saber. ‘But my Master isn’t keen on me continuing this. If I use that power, I’ve got to kill with it.’ Lancer eyed Travian, who was looking on with some awe. ‘Until next time, kid.’ he said, before blue light rippled around him, marking his spiritual form. Saber watched carefully, then cocked his head as if listening to something. ‘There’s another Servant.’ he said after a moment, and raised his blade. ‘I will return shortly. Stay here.’ ‘Wait!’ Travian shouted, but to no avail, as Saber had already left, leaping and running full-tilt over the rooftops. To be continued... Category:Blog posts